


Don't believe.

by Sousage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Believe me Erwin wants this, Bottom Smith, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Smut, Top Zacharias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousage/pseuds/Sousage
Summary: He heard his door open and close, just a soft click, and then he heard nothing else; he thought someone had seen the state he was in and decided to leave him alone. Erwin could’ve appreciated that. But no such luck.He should’ve known better.He should’ve known that he would eventually come to find him.“Do you believe them?”Tricky question. Even more so when Erwin could not see Mike’s face. “…who?”“You know what I mean.”





	Don't believe.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was re-watching season 1 and… I just needed to write this after the finale.  
> I needed some hurting!Erwin (with tears and sobs and all that jazz) and a helpful Mike. I just. Yes.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  _‘Look at them. So many dead. What are we paying for? This?’_

_‘Answer me! Where’s my son!?’_

_‘Heartless bastards!’_

 

 Screams. Screams all over the place, making his head throb; he could feel certain soreness behind his eyes too, as if they were about to burst right there, or roll out of his sockets bathed in blood. Or maybe it was the blood rushing through his ears, at this point, he didn’t know anymore. It was so loud. All those screams, the protests, the cries for help and the desperation of some people. People that only wanted to know more about the deceased, about their friends or family. They all wanted answers, and they were screaming, and all he could do was snap his mouth shut and look down, to the ground, resignation and dread clinging to his every bone.

 But even here, in the confinements of his office, he kept hearing them.

 So loud. So fucking loud.

 And it was all because of him, because he made some miscalculations. He knew what he was risking, he knew it every time the horde of horses ran out of those gates—but it was never easy. He always lost people, comrades and friends that had quickly turned into extended family; it was their choice, but it was _him_ pulling the trigger.

 Maybe Nile should’ve shot him when he had the chance.

  _Maybe_.

 The ruckus had been done already; Annie Leonhart, Eren Jaeger… they were people Erwin was just starting to understand and one of them was probably the most important and valuable member of the Corps. They needed him. But it was over. For the moment. Annie was deep below and Eren was recovering from the cruel battle that had taken many, many lives. He could still hear the questions. _Was it worth it?_ Well… at that moment, Erwin had said it had been. All those countless lives meant something. They did. But now… now he could only question everything.

 He heard his door open and close, just a soft click, and then he heard nothing else; he thought someone had seen the state he was in and decided to leave him alone. Erwin could’ve appreciated that. But no such luck.

 He should’ve known better.

 He should’ve known that _he_ would eventually come to find him.

 The steps on the rug were audible but silent, it only worsened the headache.

 Erwin was pretending to read some papers, numbers and names, but none of them were being read, his eyes scanned through the sheets of paper, the lines that were exponentially getting blurry, but nothing remained. He knew the other knew it, too. He knew it because even though his back was facing the other, he could tell. Erwin knew Mike that much.

 “I can smell your dread from five miles away…”

 “I’ve never doubted your nose.” He tried to sound cheerful, or at least friendly or normal. He failed.

 Soon, he felt Mike standing right behind him, so close that all that warmth engulfed his coldness; the other was so tall and broad, Erwin had the instant need to lean back and bury himself in there. To forget and simply memorize the salty and pine-like scent he knew so much. He didn’t.

 Mike, however, understood without words. He was good like that. He had learnt to read Erwin Smith through the years; he knew what the dark circles beneath his eyes meant. Or the faint twist of his lips. Or the raspy yet soft tone of his voice. He knew it all. Slowly, the taller man extended his arms but instead of pulling the other into an embrace, he grasped onto the edge of the desk with both hands, caging Erwin in the middle of the space his arms created and between the desk and himself. Erwin said nothing.

 “Do you believe them?”

 Tricky question. Even more so when Erwin could not see Mike’s face. “…who?”

 “You _know_ what I mean.”

 Erwin said nothing and simply felt as the other approached even more, pressing— _pushing_ Erwin’s body towards the desk and making him feel the lack of space. It was suffocating. And intoxicating. Erwin kept grasping onto the sheets of paper, pretending to keep reading words that simply meant nothing. Not now. Mike growled and leant his head closer, he could feel the tip of Mike’s nose against the back of his head, sniffing the undercut, lowering until Mike’s teeth grabbed onto his earlobe and tugged. Another growl was delivered and this time, he felt it, the small yet very present buck of Mike’s hips.

 He was hard. And angry. Erwin could tell.

 Mike was rubbing, making Erwin feel that hardening erection rubbing against the crack of his ass, of his very _clothed_ ass. “Mike. Stop.”

 “No.”

 Mike’s hands grasped onto his hips, squeezing, and before Erwin had the chance to protest again, he felt his arms being yanked backwards; paper flew about as his hands were forced to let go of the reports, scattering on top of the desk messily. His arms were straining, burning, and the longer Mike tugged on them, the more Erwin wanted to bark an order. He didn’t. He allowed the taller man to tug on his arms, he allowed Mike to fetch a couple of chains and tie his wrists behind his back. Even when Mike released his grasp, Erwin could feel his arms burning, muscles trying to adjust to the harmful position and the angle. It didn’t help when Mike put a hand on the bottom of his tummy, took a step back, and then pulled Erwin a few steps back with him, making him put some distance between the desk and himself. But that was not the struggle, no, the struggle came when Mike put a hand on his hip and sent the other to the back of Erwin’s neck and pushed down; pushed down and pushed down until Erwin was forced to bend over and his cheek smacked on the cold wood of his desk with a rather audible blow.

 A soft grunt slid past his lips, followed by a wince when Mike tugged on his arms. Again. “Mike… snap out of it. Stop.”

 “No.”

 His heart was hammering against his chest, beating so fast and so loudly Erwin wondered how much blood his poor heart could handle before it gave up on him.

 “Do you believe them?” Mike repeated the question.

 Erwin took a deep breath, furrowed his eyebrows and bared his teeth; he was definitely bending over on top of his desk, he had his arms tied behind his back—he was immobilized and under Mike’s mercy, but he had dignity. A little, but he had. “Who!?”

 Mike let out another growl.

 Next thing he knew, Mike squeezed his neck in some sort of warning before he felt those massive hands land on his pants. Oh no. Erwin tried to squirm away, to pull away, he didn’t manage. Mike had him where he needed him to be and he was not letting go. Mike started with the button on his pants, unbuttoning and lowering the zipper before he simply slid the pants down, down until only his ass was visible. His cock was still trapped in there and despite the former effort to keep Mike out of his space, Erwin grunted when he had no release. Mike paid no mind, he simply continued.

 The belts and straps were no difficulty, apparently.

 Mike had enough with the pants being lowered.

 Erwin snarled when Mike grabbed onto his ass cheeks and kneaded the skin, parting and exposing his puckered entrance. “Mike. Fuck. Stop!” His voice was getting windy, every time Mike moved, Erwin’s lungs fought to inhale more air, to fill spaces. To make his body stop quivering. “…please, Mike. Stop…”

 Mike’s movements paused for a few seconds, hands still parting his cheeks—but then, without skipping a beat, he continued.

 Erwin heard a zipper, but it was not his own this time.

 His heart skipped another beat.

 “Mike… Mike stop.”

 “No.” And there it was, what Erwin was… _expecting_ at the moment.

 Mike pushed a leg between Erwin’s and then, with a bump, forced Erwin to spread his own wider. Another pleads fell from his lips, but whatever entered Mike’s ear, slid out from the other. It was useless. Erwin was starting to sweat, body shaking and eyes getting watery. His arms hurt, his back hurt, his legs were starting to quiver, threatening to give in. To send him to the ground.

 “Do you believe them?”

 “…who?”

 Erwin heard a ‘ _tsk_ ’ before he felt it.

 Mike pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance and in a second, he was pushing in. Dry and hot and slow. _Dry_. Erwin let out a groan, Mike just grunted as he kept pushing in. The taller man didn’t move for a while, he simply held onto Erwin’s hips and stayed still, all inside and with a heaving chest. Erwin’s insides were boiling and not just that, going in dry was… hurtful. He felt as if he were being ripped in half from within, and Mike was not even moving. Yet.

 “M-Mike… please, stop… Mike…”

 “No.”

 Fuck.

 Erwin closed his eyes and bit down onto his lip… it didn’t last long.

 Soon, Mike was withdrawing, pulling out slowly, inch by excruciating inch, until only the crown of his cock was inside. Erwin let out a whine. Mike growled and shoved back in. Harshly, brutally fast. Erwin sobbed.

 He tried to twist his arms, to release himself; he also tried to push away from Mike, push away from those thrusts, from the man who was holding onto him like a lifeline as he fucked in earnest.

 “M-Mike… _mwha_! Ah… Mike, Mike… s-stop!”

 “N-no…”

 That was when he finally let go.

 His legs quivered and when he was about to fall onto the ground, Mike pushed him towards the desk until his whole torso was resting on top of it; he stopped struggling, therefore, his arms hurt less. The tears he had been holding in finally flowed freely, streaming down his cheekbones and staining the multiple papers on his desk. Sob after sob slid past his lips, but Mike slowed down.

 His harsh thrusts became gentle bucks of his hips.

 The hold he had on his hips became soothing touches on the small of his back.

 All those growls and snarls stopped to give way to kisses, kisses on the neck-shoulder juncture, kisses on the back of his head, kisses on his cheek, on his temple, on his teary eye. Everywhere Mike could reach.

 They were both moving, pressing and pulling. Rubbing.

 Slow movements, slow drags… it was intoxicating and liberating.

 “Mike… I do…” Because it was true. Deep, deep down… he believed them. All those people. The people that told Erwin he was heartless, that the lives were not worth it. He did.

 “I know…”

 Mike draped himself over Erwin’s body, hugging onto him as his hips kept snapping up; with such proximity, Erwin could feel everything; Mike’s heavy breathing, the way his heart thumped and each and every flex of those muscles whenever Mike fucked in.

 “…it hurts.”

 “I know.”

 But Mike knew. He knew Erwin was not talking about his body.

 The taller man closed his eyes and hugged tight, forehead against Erwin’s shoulder blades as his hips kept rolling; the heat coiling at the bottom of his tummy finally exploded and with a grunt, Mike came. It was not long after that he felt Erwin squirming beneath him, trembling and tightening around him.

 They stayed like that for a long time.

 Mike hearing Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps, sobbing and muttering words no one understood but him. Mike only held tighter and peppered the other’s sweaty neck with kisses.

 When he stopped hearing noises and feeling trembles, Mike began to withdraw completely.

 With gentle movements, he tucked himself back into his pants and then worked on Erwin, wiping between his legs and ass until there was no more semen and then redressing his exposed ass. Then came the chains around his arms and when those finally came out, Erwin slumped heavily on the desk; Mike wasted no time pulling Erwin to himself and then leading him towards the couch pushed against the wall. There they laid, with Mike beneath Erwin, who was curled on top of his chest as if he were a short kid. As if he weighted nothing. Mike let him.

 He simply allowed Erwin to bury his face against his neck, allowed him to grasp onto his shirt and crumple the fabric… allowed Erwin to keep crying silently until all Mike could hear was the soft breathing. Erwin was finally sleeping. Peacefully. No more screams, no more noises.

 

: : :

 

 Rays of sunlight sneaked through the windows and directly into his eyes.

 Fuck.

 He groaned and turned his head, only to find the obstruction of a neck and with a huff, he simply slid down that body and, having grasped onto the hem of a shirt, he pulled it up and instead buried his whole head beneath. The tummy against his chest moved and he heard a soft laugh. “Shut up…”

 “I didn’t say anything, Commander.”

 “…fuck you.”

 “You’re mouthy this fine morning.”

 Erwin rolled his eyes but promptly closed them again, simply enjoying the way Mike’s chest and stomach rose and fell whenever he breathed in and out. And he was so warm… Erwin could’ve stayed there for a while, or for a _forever_. Mike’s hands soon found Erwin’s head and even if he couldn’t touch it for the barrier of his own shirt, he placed them on top of it, rubbing soothing circles that made Erwin purr like a pleased feline.

 “…Commander?”

 “Hm?” Erwin paused and then, with a small voice, he said. “…I’m sorry.”

 “No, it’s not that.”

 Erwin exhaled and, quite tiredly, he smacked a kiss on Mike’s tummy. “What?”

 “…I think you should see for yourself.”

 “Hm?”

 Confused out of his ass, Erwin arched an eyebrow and slid out from beneath Mike’s shirt; his hair looked like a nest and he was sporting several marks on the low portion of his neck. Despite that, when he raised his head to look at Mike, he felt good. Rested. Blue found green and even then, he didn’t understand what the other was implying with those raised eyebrows. “…what?”

 “ _Ahem_.”

 Oh.

 Slowly, Erwin looked to the other side of the room.

 Hange was sitting on the ground. Levi was leaning against the wall with folded arms. And Nanaba was there too, trying to muffle her laughter and failing miserably. “Good morning, Commander. Rise and shine.”

 Mike kissed Erwin’s temple, everyone groaned.

 “We have work to do,” Mike muttered, right on his ear.

 Erwin inhaled deeply and released air through his nose; his eyes fell on Mike, then on the rest. “Yeah… we do.”


End file.
